Junior High Sweetheart
by Eggroll
Summary: Harry and Draco are sent to the muggle world for an assignment. No its not Voldemort.....its muggle studies class! This fic includes my friends and the people I meet in everyday life!won’t this be fun? SLASH! NO LIKE NO READ! RR PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1 The Assignment

HI people!!! iz me eggroll ^ ^  
  
This is just a little fic that I started up. Now I'm gonna give you the first chapter and tell me if I should drop it or continue kk? Hope you like it!! And remember!! All these people are real. My friends, my teachers all of them are real!! Except harry and draco O.O ^ ^;;;;;;;  
  
Title: Junior high sweetheart  
  
summary: Harry and Draco are sent to the muggle world for an assignment. No its not Voldemort.....its muggle studies class!! This fic includes my friends and the people I meet in everyday life!! ^ ^ won't this be fun?   
  
Rating: R (NC-17 for people who want it to be _)  
  
Warning: fluffy moments, language, and.......Katie(Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough)   
  
(also, hopefully i got the right Proffesor _ i couldn't remember if it was Vector that did muggle studies)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER ONE: THE ASSIGMENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Ok class, today I'm going to assign you guys a partner, and then I'll tell you the assignment." Said Professor Vector to the class.  
  
Everyone groaned and waited to see who they got stuck with. Professor Vector got out a piece of parchment and began to read:Granger, Parkinson  
  
Weasley, Zambini  
  
Potter, Malfoy……  
  
Both stood up at the same time and screamed "WHAT?!"  
  
Professor Vector looked up and looked at the angry red faces of Harry and Draco. Draco was the first to speak, "Professor! I can't do this! You can't make me do this! Don't make me do this!" he groaned.  
  
"Professor! Please! Me and Malfoy hate each other!"  
  
Professor Vector smiled and said, "This is exactly why I have put you two together on this project. Hopefully this project will make you friends."   
  
Harry and Draco's eyes bulged but then Vector silenced them with a spell and once again began to call of the pairs. After Vector paired everyone and had taken the silencing spell off of Draco and Harry, he began to tell them the assignment.   
  
"Ok then, the assignment. Is that you guys have to spend six months in the muggle world."  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
"Yes, the muggle world. One of yours partners will be acting like a thirteen-fourteen year old and going to what muggles call "middle school." The other will go in every other day and observe and take notes. You guys can end up all over the world!"   
  
Everyone gaped and a few people were whispering to each other. Harry shook his head then heard the tiny 'ouch' from behind him. Harry turned and Draco was sucking on his arm. Draco looked up and said "What?I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming."  
  
Harry sighed and looked back at Vector, then….  
  
Ding dong ding dong  
  
The bell rung, signaling the end to class.  
  
Everyone was talking about the project as they walked out of the classroom and Harry was also thinking about it when he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. He stopped and turned around. Draco was standing behind him. Harry's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"  
  
Draco sighed and said, "Alright Potter. Here's the deal. Since I know nothing about the muggle world and you lived in it for years then I think it would be a good idea that you would be the one to go to school."  
  
  
  
Harry thought for a moment. He nodded, "Good point. You'd make a fool of yourself, actually maybe you SHOULD be the one to go to school!"  
  
"Nice try Potter, it's not gonna work."  
  
"Can you blame me for trying?"  
  
Draco grumbled as he walked away...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Natalie."  
  
Natalie looked up from the history book. Mrs. Dunlevy was giving her 'the bad look!'   
  
Natalie looked at the board.  
  
"Why were Americans barbarians?"  
  
Natalie thought for a moment and said, "Because we picked up the slave trade?"  
  
Mrs. Dunlevy nodded and went to pick Zosimo, the boy behind her.   
  
Katie and Alexandria smiled at her.Natalie,Katie, and Alexandria (or 'Alex' for short) were the 'three muskets!' They were always together. They were the best of friends. They all had names that they went by.  
  
Katie – Her nickname was "Tiptoe". She got her name because she only walked on her tiptoes. She was ridiculously skinny and had shoulder length brown hair with the tips dyed turquoise. She wore pink capris that showed her knee high rainbow socks with dyed green shoes with yellow laces and a light green tank top, which I might add, was a little loose around the chest...  
  
  
  
Alex – She was known as "Shorty", but to Natalie she would forever be "Chika". (Meaning 'little' in Spanish, because she was the youngest of them all) She had curly brown hair that was always in a pony tail or pigtails. She had a freckly face and wore a pink tank top saying "Hooked on fonix dun goood four mee!" and jean capris. On her right leg was a knee-high sock with cherries and on the other, a knee-high rainbow sock like Katie's. She had a nice figure and good personality.   
  
Natalie – She was forever known as Eggroll (That's me!) because one day her brother called her that and she liked it so it stuck.*shrugs* She had shoulder length black hair that was a little messy. It was very rare to see it down She wore black pants, a black turtle neck, and a denim vest. She wasn't all that weird so she had no crazy socks but she did have "Property of Brendan." Written on her hand as well as "I'm an Eggroll." On her other. She wasn't a size five either, but she wasn't all that bad.*shrugs again*  
  
So after 2nd period History they had 3rd period math so the trio walked to Mrs. Argends Algebra class along with more of the group, Mick and Maily. Mick was a friendly girl with shoulder length curly brown hair, some really cool army pants with monkey socks and red Chucks. She wore a red soccer monkey shirt with an "M" on the back. Maily was the sweet Vietnamese (hopefully i spelled that right) girl with long long long black hair that was streaked orange. She had a tank top on that read "If found please return this princess to the nearest shopping mall." and a sweatshirt with an angel tiger on the front and a devil one the back. She had nice hip hugger jeans and a pair of Adidas.  
  
They waited at the door of room 13 for Mrs. Argend to show up from her P.E. period.(she teaches both math and P.E.) She came, unlocked the door, and they all walked in and took a seat. Mrs. Argend pulled out a marker and began to write down the schedule for the day. "Okay class, get out your chapter two lesson five homework and we'll correct it, take a couple of notes, and I'll hand out tonight's homework so we can start and see if you have an questions." She said.  
  
Natalie groaned and said "This is gonna be long day."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yyyyyyyyyyyeah _ so how did you like it? Reviews are always helpfull. Tell me! keep going? or drop it? Tell me now before i get to into it! er...even MORE into it 'cause i kinda already have 14 chapters written down ^ ^;;;; So tell me so if its bad i can burn the three notebooks i've already taken up so noone will ever see them _ (Katie is bugging me to put her doing something idiotic and random) @_@...  
  
By the way, to see a picture of us and have a good laugh go to our site and join...The idIot Klub!!!   
  
Http://freewebs.com/idiot_klub   
  
the gallery is the third link on the left when you enter ^_^ its scary _ but cool! You get to see some wierd pictures of our amazingness...and to know more about the gang (you'll see more of these people, trust me) the FOURTH link will take you to some profiles ^_^ and feel free to look around the site and its prettyness ^_^ (Katie: go to the forum! go to the forum!! *waves for attention and points to the 'talk' link*) _ (Alex:no!! *pushes Katie out of the way* go to the projects!!! read our silliness!!read how crazy and scary we can be!! ) _ (Mick and Maily together: Guys just shut up!!!) _...  
  
Anyway ^_^ have fun!   
  
-Eggroll=O) 


	2. Chapter2 Help them

Chapter 2  
  
Harry and Ron were in the boys dorm packing for the upcoming trip. "This isn't right! Why do I have suffer like this Ron?"  
  
Ron turned around and hugged him from behind. "Come on Harry. You can do it! You can stand six months with Malfoy!"  
  
Harry smacked Ron and said, "Yeah maybe I can. I can karate chop his ass if the faggot tries something."  
  
Ron chuckled and went back to packing. "Hey Harry, besides being stuck with Malfoy, do ya see anything really BAD about this assignment?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment then it hit 'em.  
  
"Oh no…."  
  
For the past few weeks Harry had been having nightmares. The only ones who could sooth him were Ron and Hermione,and no Ron and Hermione this time. Harry turned to Ron who looked sad. Harry sat down on the bed. "Oh god. I'm gonna start screaming and crying and Malfoy is going to laugh at me!"  
  
Ron put a hand on his shoulder and just looked down at the poor boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Natalie got home and collapsed on the bed and relaxed for a moment before getting up and walking to her backpack. She got out her notebook and began to write Chapter 6 of her story "A Dragon on Your Doorstep." (i have writers block on that story so i'm working on this one until my muse comes back) She put on some Linkin Park and began to sing along to 'Faint.' When the song ended 'Tourniquet' from Evanescence came on. She listened to the words. Then she turned the page and began to write down the words then compared it to Harry Potter and got something "Wow," she said to herself "Tourniquet sounds just like Harry Potter's life."  
  
Natalie rewinded the song and put all the 16 pieces together. "Amazing.."  
  
I tried to kill the pain  
  
But only brought more  
  
I lay dying and I'm pouring  
  
Crimson regret and betrayal  
  
Natalie went over, grabbed a book and looked at the small note on the book cover. Maybe J.K. was a Evanescence fan, It could happen and though it was weird. Natalie opened the book...  
  
Do you remember me?  
  
Lost for so long  
  
Will you be on the other side  
  
Or will you Forget me  
  
There was a message, it was never there before.  
  
My wounds cry for the pain  
  
my soul cries for deleverence   
  
will i be denied? Christ?  
  
Tourniquet...my suicide...  
  
it said in bright green ink, "Help them"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY! i got chapter 2 out!!! Sorry its so short but they will get longer....somday....i promise. Now im thinking that i'm going to get the next couple of chapters typed and then if you guys don't like it then i'll stop and just let my friends enjoy it. But, i'm gonna need some reviews if you want it to continue. I'll post the next couple of chapters hopefully today or tomorrow.   
  
On another note, My story 'Dragon on your doorstep' was taken off of FF.net and i have no idea why. But it was. So i'm going to try and figure out why they took it off and fix the problem and try and post it again. I'm sorry for the people who read it or were in the process of reading it. E-mail me and i'll send you the chapters i still have all on my computer. So sorry for the inconvenience and i'll be getting that up soon.   
  
Many thanx to my fans i love you all!!!  
  
-Eggroll=O) 


	3. Chapter 3 The internet

Chapter 3- the internet  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing next to the small pod, bag in one hand, that was supposed to take them to their assigned towns. They had checked the list of schools and Harry and Draco were assigned to some school called "Rio del Valle Junior High" in Oxnard California. While Ron and Blaise were going to Canada and lucky Hermione and Pansy get to eat sushi the whole time 'cause they were headed to Hokkaido in Japan.   
  
Harry felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. He turned from Ron and Hermione and looked straight at bright silver eyes. Draco mentioned to the pod. Harry turned to his two friends and hugged them both tightly and Hermione planted a goodbye kiss on Harry's cheek. "Goodbye Harry, good luck" She said.   
  
"Be careful" Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded and wished his two friends good bye and followed. Draco to the pod. As they approached the pod, Professor Vector handed them some papers and said that they needed fake social security numbers and a drivers license for Draco, and Id's and other things. He also said that Dumbledor would contact them on the trip about a 'certain' problem that the Professor would not say. He handed the two some emergency portkeys and floo powder just in case. Professor Vector wished them good luck and shooed them into the pod. Harry took one last look at Hogwarts and went to sit next to Draco, who was examining the camcorder they would be using on the assignment ( details later). Harry was surprised, from the outside the pod looked small and everyone suspected it to be cramped. However, once inside, it was very roomy and had a comfy environment. Harry looked around in amazement. Draco rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'gryffindors'.   
  
Draco pulled out some clipboards and told Harry to start filling in his papers. Harry nodded and propped his feet up on the bag he had brought in. In a couple of minutes he had finished filling in the papers and smiled. It had taken him a long time to try and figure out what name he wanted. But he had finally picked a good one, Jarred Taylor. He put down his clipboard just as Draco finished. Harry looked and stared blankly at the wall when all of a sudden Dumbledor's head was floating on the wall. Both boys screamed in shock and Draco yelled, "PROFESSOR!! Don't DO that!!! You nearly gave me a heart attack."  
  
Dumbledor chuckled and said, "I'm sorry boys I just need your papers." They looked down and noticed that their papers had disappeared. Dumbledor then said, "Alright Harry your new name is...Jarred. Very nice!"  
  
Draco snickered and Harry glared at him. "Alright, and you Draco are...Damien! Oh wow. Very well chosen"  
  
Draco smirked.   
  
"So! Its Jarred Taylor and Damien Kennedy. Very well you two. Alright, on to business. You two have to be very careful to not let anyone find out your real names on this mission."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked   
  
"Alright please do not interrupt me while I am explaining because this is very important."  
  
Both boys nodded. Dumbledor sighed."Alright boys, in America muggles know about the wizarding world."   
  
Draco and Harry gasped but remained quiet.   
  
"The thing is they know about it but they think its all just fantasy. You see there is a squib by the name of Joanne K. Rowling. She has made many books about the first 5 years of Harry's life. So in America people know about you two, me, Ron, Hermione, and everyone else that Harry had seen, met, talked to or battled. So I will repeat myself...you two need to be very careful on this assignment. Now I thought it would be kinda fun to see what people think of you. There is a computer on the table in the corner, you can go on the internet, Harry should know how to use it. There will be some links saved on the favorites, some of those sites are either really scary, and you'll know what I mean when you see them, really funny, or just some info. Look at them all and see what you think. It'll give you all the more reason to not tell anyone who you really are. And, some people have a very large imagination with you two....good luck boys and have fun."  
  
Dumbledor's head disappeared and Draco and Harry stared at the spot were Dumbledor's head had been seconds before, daring to believe what they had just been told. Harry was first to speak, "Did I just hear correctly?"  
  
Draco nodded, his bottom jaw almost hitting the floor. Draco picked his jaw up and looked at the small laptop on the table. He got up and began to walk towards it but Harry beat him to it. Harry grinned and sat down in the chair in front of the laptop. "Hey!" Draco said.   
  
"What can I say? I'm the one who knows how to actually use the thing."  
  
"How? I thought you said you were never allowed on the computer when you were little because of those muggles."  
  
"Hey I can be sneaky too! Dudley never knew" Harry laughed  
  
Draco crossed his arms and said, "Alright Potter, work your magic"  
  
Harry popped his fingers and grabbed the mouse ( I know I said a laptop but whatever). Draco watched as Harry logged on to the internet. He ignored the favorites on the right hand side saying that they would look at them later and went to google and typed in 'Harry Potter' in the image section. Harry looked at Draco and Draco nodded. Harry took a deep breath and pressed 'enter'. As a result, pages and pages came up. Pictures of a certain black haired beauty, a bushy haired brunette, a redhead, even some of a certain blond Slytherin. Pictures of people in costume, fan art, sketches, actors..."oh my god...its true" Harry said.   
  
Draco then spotted one that made him blush. Harry looked at him and said, " What's wrong with you Malfoy?"  
  
Draco grinned and said," Listen and listen good Potter 'cause I'm only gonna say this once." He pointed to a picture and said, "They drew you with a nice ass."  
  
The picture was in black and white and it was harry with long hair, glasses sitting next to him. He was only covered in a sheet that barely covered anything and was showing more than it should because of the kneeling position he was in. Harry yelped and minimized the window, blushing. Draco was laughing so hard he was crying. Tears were running down his pink cheeks. He just collapsed and kept laughing. Harry's face was burning and he kicked Draco. Draco sighed and sat up, wiping off his eyes, still chuckling. "It's not funny Malfoy! It's really embarrassing. Stupid perverted muggles." Harry growled  
  
"They ARE perverted, but you have to admit. They drew you very well." Then he started to laugh again and he choked out, "They made you look like a horny girl!" Draco cracked up.  
  
Harry mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'asshole' and then he started to grin as an idea came to him. Draco stopped laughing and looked at Harry. "Potter, why are you staring at me like that? What's running through that gryffindor mind of yours?"  
  
Harry chuckled evilly. He maximized the window again, clicked on the image and looked at the site below it. There were even MORE drawings of people from their world in very inappropriate positions. Harry then found what he was looking for, an ENTIRE page dedicated to Draco Malfoy. He clicked on the link and roared with laughter at what he found. Draco screamed and tried to cover the picture, but Harry had already enlarged the nearest picture. The picture was of Draco sitting on a couch, and he was staring forward blankly, his hair hanging sexily over his eyes. Only a green blanket barely covered his most sacred parts but there was an obvious lump in the silk sheets. Harry was slamming his head on the desk, laughing and laughing yelling 'I'm gonna pee in my pants!!!"   
  
Draco sat there fuming, blushing crimson. "Oh, Shut up..." he grumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Natalie sat down for her language arts/reading class with Mrs. Dunlevy. Sighing as the teacher passed out progress reports. Sara Bland, the girl that sat in front of Natalie, turned around. She was a tall girl with super wild (Katie: superhair!!) Curly black hair. She was kinda dark but not black and a long black trench coat. Everyone thought she was weird and crazy because she was loud and goth but she was actually a very nice girl. "I gotta tell you something. We're not supposed to know till tomorrow tho so dun tell anyone"   
  
Nat turned to see if anyone was listening. Alex was talking to Mick and Katie was so bored she was trying to swallow her binder whole then moving on to smaller things like her desk. (And yes, I said 'smaller' things. That was not a typo. I repeat that was not a typo! ) She turned back to Sara and said "Spill it"   
  
"My Gran was in the office yesterday and she told me that she overheard Mrs. Dunlevy and Mrs. Willis talking about a transfer student from England."  
  
Nat raised an eyebrow. "Why would Dunlevy and Willis talk about a transfer student?"  
  
"He's gonna be in here."   
  
Nat's eyes widened. "He? It's a boy?"  
  
Sara nodded, grinning and said, "Yeah and apparently he is soooooooooo cute!"  
  
Nat giggled and said, "How fun. When does he come in?"  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
"Can't wait..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yay!!! I'm all happy now!! Hopefully there will be another chapter typed tomorrow!! But please please please PLEASE tell me if I should continue this 'cause I'm not getting that many reviews. ;_; review people!!! New chapter tomorrow. I love you all!  
  
-Eggroll=O) 


	4. Chapter 4 The swing, The Phone call, and...

Chapter 4- The Swing, The phone call, and the Nightmares  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh . . . my . . . god."  
  
Draco and Harry were standing outside their temporary home. It was beautiful! It was a one story with a beautiful front porch and a HUGE tree with a tire swing hanging from one of its branches. The house was made of some kind of dark wood giving it an antique look. It had flowers in the front yard and had wind chimes hanging from the porch roof. The whole street looked like something out of a movie. You know? Like those beautiful, perfect neighborhoods? Kids playing? All the houses are really beautiful and it's really quiet? Yeah you know what I mean. At the end of the street was a beautiful park too, tennis and basketball courts, a really nice playground, grass areas, it was amazing. Everything was perfect! Harry looked at the street name and he laughed. 'Foxglove'. Kinda ironic huh? Such a beautiful neighborhood and it's named after a deadly plant. Harry looked around and said, "It's beautiful"  
  
Draco nodded. "It's actually really nice." He then turned to Harry and said, " Last one to the door is a stale chocolate frog!"  
  
Both Harry and Draco charged at the door and they both got there at the same time. When Draco unlocked the door, Harry ran inside and went to each room in turn and finally yelled, "DIBS ON THE ONE NEAR THE KITCHEN!!!"   
  
Draco pouted and said, "That's not fair!"   
  
"Yes it is" Harry said grinning  
  
They both began to unpack in their rooms and when they were finished they decided to have a look around the neighborhood. When they approached the park, they headed for the playground. Harry ran forward and grabbed the empty swing and sat down. He kicked his feet and said, "push me push me push me!!!"   
  
Draco chuckled and said, "Since when have you been so childish Potter? I mean you are 16 years old and still like to go on the swings."  
  
Draco went behind Harry and to push him gently. Harry smiled and said, "I've always been like this. You were just so busy insulting me all the time you never really noticed."  
  
"Hm...I guess our fighting has done a lot of things huh? How about a Truce Potter? Lets try and be civil for this trip. And maybe I'll be able to find out more things about you than just that you like to swing" Draco said  
  
"That would be nice Malfoy. I would like to get to know you better." Harry said blushing slightly.  
  
"I'm hungry..." Draco said suddenly  
  
Harry dug his heels into the sand to stop himself, he got up off the swing and turned to Draco and said, "well then lets get back to the house, I'm a little hungry too."  
  
"I don't cook" Draco said crossing his arms  
  
"Don't act like that. But since you don't cook then I'll make you a deal. I'll do all the cooking and the dishes after we eat and you have house duty. Deal?"  
  
" I don't clean either. But I despise cooking more than cleaning so yeah, deal." He said.  
  
"Alright! So what do you want to eat?" I can make you anything."  
  
"Anything?" Draco said raising an eyebrow  
  
"Anything! I mean I cooked three completely different meals three times a day everyday back at my relative's house. Compared to that this will be easy as pie."  
  
"Seems like you got the better deal here Potter."  
  
Harry grinned. "I'm smart like that."  
  
Draco pouted and said, " And I thought //I// was the smart one here."  
  
Harry chuckled and started to run back to the house, with Draco chasing after him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Natalie sat and tried to do her homework. No music was on of course, that day with the book kinda freaked her out. The main reason was because an hour later she looked in it again and it was gone, not a trace of the glittering green ink anywhere. So now she couldn't stop thinking about it, she looked down at her paper blankly. She knew the answers, they were easy. But her pencil just wouldn't move to write it down. She went to the phone and called up her friend America. But she hated the name America so everyone just called her Amy. She was a year older than Natalie and she was Natalie's closest friend, they had known each other since before kindergarten.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Amy."  
  
"Hey What's up?"  
  
"If I had something to do would I call you?"  
  
Amy laughed and said, "Good point."  
  
"Wanna go somewhere?"  
  
"Sure, I got money wanna go for an ice cream cone?"  
  
"No money Amy."  
  
"Oh come on! My treat!"  
  
"Oh! Well, when you put it that way lets go!"  
  
"Awesome"  
  
"Awesome! I'll be there in...5 minutes."   
  
"2"  
  
"3"  
  
"Fine. Bye"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
As the two started the walk the couple of blocks to Baskin Robins, Natalie glanced at the park that was in front of her house. There she saw 2 boys in the swings. The one that was actually swinging looked very small and fragile with raven black hair and bright green eyes that shone with laughter all the way to where Natalie was standing. He had glasses and a very beautiful smile and a feminine body. He was being pushed on the swing by a more taller, and outrageously handsome blonde I mean...BLONDE blonde. Like, almost white blond. And very beautiful silver grey eyes. He had a strong built tall, lean, and oh god was he sexy with that smirk on his face...  
  
Natalie just stood there looking at the two boys. For some reason they looked very familiar. Lets see......black haired boy with green eyes, and a silver eyed blonde that was extremely sexy...Ah yes, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. If Natalie didn't know for a fact that those two were not real she would have ran up to the blonde screaming, " DRACO MALFOY MARRY ME!!!"   
  
Amy looked at where her friend was staring and grinned. "Wow," she said, "Those two are hot."  
  
Natalie socked her friend on the arm, laughing. She turned back to the boys and watched as the two ran off.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Draco was in bed on his back, both hands behind his head, he was thinking about that day. 'Why in the world was I so...nice. To Harry...wait, Harry? Yeah he had said Harry. But why? Draco had always called him 'Potter'.  
  
Draco mentally smacked himself and turned on his side." I wonder why..."  
  
Draco never even finished the question because he then heard screaming from Harry's room. Draco sat up so fast his blankets went flying. He jumped out of bed and ran down the hall at break neck speed. He kicked Harry's door open and saw Harry twitching and screaming out, "SIRIUS!!! SIRIUS NO!!!"  
  
Draco turned white and rushed over to the bed and began to shake the screaming boy. When that didn't work he did something that he didn't know he would ever do. Without even thinking he hugged Harry to his chest. He felt tears run down his chest and Harry clawed at his shoulders and chest. Draco winced in pain but didn't let go of the boy beneath him. IN fact he hugged him tighter and whispered, "Its ok Harry, Its ok. I'm here, shhhh..."  
  
Harry finally calmed down and whimpered out, "All my fault...Cedric and Sirius...all my fault...I'm sorry...please forgive me."  
  
Harry's body went limp and his head lolled back. The blankets fell off of him and Draco blushed as he saw Harry for the first time in his PJ's. Harry was dressed in a black spaghetti strap shirt that showed his belly button and a pair of Japanese bloomers that showed his creamy thighs. Draco stared at him and didn't even notice when Harry began to stir.   
  
Harry gasped and pushed Draco away and crawled to the headboard. His hair covering his eyes slightly. Draco winced as he was strongly reminded of that picture they found on the internet. Harry was staring at Draco with pure shock and he choked out, "You...h-heard me?"  
  
Draco nodded. Harry hugged his knees to his chest and rocked himself, crying and sobbing out, "They -hic- won't go away -hic- I always have -hic- bad dreams and and and..." He couldn't finish. He was crying too hard.  
  
Draco's face had 'concern' written all over it. gain, without thinking he went and hugged Harry to him. Harry moved to grab a handful of Draco's shirt, but found that he didn't have one. Harry blushed and baked away from Draco. Draco blinked and looked own and realized he was only wearing his pajama bottoms. Draco smacked himself and Harry smiled. "Well! Erm....looks like YOUR back to normal. I uh...guess I better get going."  
  
He was going to stand up when he felt two small hands grab his wrist. He turned and saw Harry silently pleading for him to stay. Draco smiled and laid down next to Harry, he hugged Harry to him and that is how they fell asleep. Without anymore nightmares.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY!!! alright its 10:30 on a Monday so I'm gonna get my ass kicked by my mom so I better go to bed, I'll post more tomorrow.   
  
I love you all!   
  
-Eggroll=O) 


	5. Chapter 5 The Arrival

Chapter 5- Arrival  
  
  
  
When Harry woke up his head was tucked under Draco's chin. He gently. As to not wake Draco, sat up and looked at the sleeping blonde. He looked so innocent and childlike as he slept. Not knowing what came over him, Harry bent down and pecked Draco on the forehead and whispered,"Thank you."  
  
Draco stirred slightly but didn't wake. Harry got up and began to dress. He wanted to look good for the first day of school didn't he? When they found out of the assignment Him and 'Mione went To Hogsmade and bought some new cloths for Harry. He went to look at himself and grinned. He was wearing some tight leather pants and a green sleeveless turtleneck. "Not bad." He said to himself.   
  
He then looked at himself closely and spotted his scar. 'Be extra careful on this assignment' Dumbledor's words ran through his mind. "Hmm...I can't let people see this scar. They'll suspect right away."   
  
He went to his bag and took out something and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Draco then began to wake. He sat up and realized where he was and looked around for Harry. He then spotted his Pjs on the floor and thought to himself, "Sh, he's getting dressed." He got up and headed for the door and walked down the hallway to his room to get dressed himself.  
  
A couple of minutes later Draco walked into the kitchen to find an unfamiliar boy cooking breakfast. Draco raised an eyebrow and said," Excuse me, but who are you and w-w-WHAT IN THE?!" The boy turned around and it was...Harry? "POTTER?!?"  
  
Harry laughed and said, "Yeah! Who'd you think it was?"  
  
Draco was wide eyed and he kept staring at the gorgeous boy in front of him. He was wearing some tight leather pants that were sticking to him like a second skin, complementing his strong thighs and tight ass. He was also wearing a green sleeveless turtleneck that showed his arms. He wasn't wearing his glasses anymore so his beautiful green eyes were more radiant than ever. His scar had disappeared and the skin was as smooth s if it had never been touched. The raven hair that was usually untamed and wild was now tamed and in spikes. He looked gorgeous. Harry smiled and said, "Well? Do you like?"  
  
Draco couldn't speak but Harry understood. He laughed and turned around and continued to make breakfast. Draco sat down and watched Harry cook...er...at least that was his excuse for sneaking peeks at Harry's ass. A few minutes later Harry put a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes in front of Draco. Draco blinked and said, "You outdid yourself Potter."   
  
Harry shrugged and they began to eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NATALIA! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Natalie growled as her mom began to shake her awake. "Natalie! You will be late for school and you don't want that do you?!"Her mom said in a weird accent.  
  
"Alright I'm up!" Natalie said as she got out of bed.   
  
Natalie was still half asleep when she remembered that the transfer student was supposed to come today. She practically jumped into her clothes and ran to eat a breakfast of frosted flakes.   
  
~Later~   
  
"Bye mom! I don't have any clubs today so pick me up when school ends."  
  
Natalie waved as her mom drove away and walked over to where Chika, Tiptoe, Sara B. , Amanda, and Nora were. Amanda was a tall girl with long dyed red hair an unsettled color for eyes, which were green at the moment and her cheeks were really really really naturally rosy. She wore black pants and a black sleeveless shirt that says, "My imaginary friend thinks you have problems." She also wore a thin sweater over it. She was known as "Chii" for her never ending love for the character, "Chii" in the anime 'Chobits'. Nora was a very sweet girl with short short SHORT almost boyishly short hair that was in small cute pigtails and a black hat and a white bandana around her neck. She wore an orange jacket around her waist, beige pants, and a black shirt with netting sleeves, orange and black stripped socks. She was kinda...odd looking with all the clothes on. Can you tell her favorite color is orange? -snicker snicker- She is known as "Yoko" or "Kitsune" because she loves the character "Yoko" from Yu Yu Hokusho and she loves foxes and in japan a kitsune is a fox demon so yeah.   
  
Natalie and Nora began to show each other pictures they drew ( Nat, Kitsune, chii, Sara, and tiptoe are very good drawers) When a '98 mustang pulled up. Natalie turned and practically drooled over the car ( I absolutely LOVE cars) Then a gorgeous boy came out of the car. He had leather pants, green sleeveless turtleneck and green eyes, and spiked black hair. He waved to the person in the drivers seat ( a blonde ) and walked into the school. The muskets, Sara, Nora, and Amanda stared after the boy. Natalie managed to close her mouth and say, "Sara?"  
  
Sara, her jaw still on the floor, responded,"Ugh?"  
  
"Is that your transfer student?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that took so long to get out but I was lazy O_o   
  
But the next chapter will be up later and I am starting another story that I'm putting on paper first and its gonna be about us going to Hogwarts. And I have the first chappie down and my friends love it so I'll get that out ASAP. Thank you all!! I love you!!  
  
-Eggroll=O) 


	6. Chapter 6 The Muskets

Chapter 6 - The Muskets   
  
Harry walked up to the school's office, knowing very well that both boys and girls were goggling at him. He stopped right in front of the door that said, "Student Office" and took a deep breath before opening to door and walking inside.   
  
He walked up to a big girl with reddish/brownish hair that was in high pigtails. "Excuse me, but I'm the exchange student from England."  
  
She smiled and said, "Regina! The boy is here!"  
  
A woman with whitish/blonde hair walked up to him. She looked very mean and grumpy and she said to Harry, "Come on, You need to talk to the Vice Principle or you can't do anything. She will tell you all the ruled that you MUST follow or else you will get a mark in your discipline log or a detention"   
  
When the woman turned away Harry stuck his tongue out at her and followed her to a door that said ' Vice Principle'. The blonde woman opened the door and poked her head in the room and Harry heard her say, "Mrs. Hernandez? The exchange student is here."   
  
She then turned to Harry and said, "You may go in now."  
  
The woman looked up when Harry entered and she smiled warmly at him and said,"Hello sweetie. I'm the Vice Principle Mrs. Hernandez. Your name is Jarred Taylor right?"  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Super! Ok sweetie here's your schedule -she handed him some papers-, Your first two classes are in room 5 which is not far from here. Your teacher Mrs. Dunlevy will assign you to some students that have your classes so they can help you around ok?"  
  
Harry again nodded and then a bell rang.   
  
"There's the bell, hurry up now sweetie."   
  
"Thank you" Harry said and left.   
  
He walked around and finally found the right classroom. He heard kids talking inside and he suddenly got nervous. He began to shake and he kept thinking, " oh god what if they find out who I am!" "What If they don't like me and ignore me like when I was little," "What if people want to beat me up?" He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts and gulped. "Here goes nothing." He said and walked in.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Natalie sat down in Mrs. Dunlevy's language arts/reading class and began to talk to the other two muskets. Natalie looked up when everyone suddenly became quiet.   
  
They saw the reason that everyone had gone quiet standing at the door looking very uncertain.   
  
He began to walk slowly to Mrs. Dunlevy and people began to whisper. Suddenly a blonde with braces yelled out, "Oh my god he's hot!"  
  
All the girls giggled and the boys rolled their eyes. Harry blushed and a boy with black curly hair started laughing, "Oh yeah he's so hot! Hey gorgeous maybe we can sneak out and make out in the boy's bathroom." He said sarcastically as he puckered his lips at Harry.   
  
Everyone but the blonde giggled and she said stupidly, "Your gay Victor?"  
  
Everyone stopped laughing and rolled their eyes at the blonde and a boy with light brown hair said, "Samantha shut up you don't need to prove you're a dumb blonde we already know."  
  
"Your mean Jacob" the blonde girl replied "I'm not dumb" she said in a low voice.   
  
Harry was bright red and he finally handed Mrs. Dunlevy his schedule, "I'm the exchange student, I'm supposed to be in here, I think."  
  
Dunlevy glared at her students and She smiled warmly at him. Mrs. Dunlevy looked like a kind woman in her 60s,70s or maybe her 100s. She had an old fashioned looking dress and a scarf that didn't match with her dress and the weirdest socks known to mankind and some slip-ins. She had frizzy brown hair and glasses, all in all. She looked like the coolest adult ever! She glared at Jacob, Sam, and Victor and then began to jump up and down in glee. "Everyone! This is Jarred Taylor and he's an exchange student from England! How fun! Now I hope you will respect him and not make him feel unwelcome . And DO NOT make any dumb comments SAMANTHA."  
  
"What did I do!?!?" Samantha said looking very annoyed that everyone seemed to relate the word 'dumb' to her.   
  
Mrs. Dunlevy looked at his schedule carefully and said," Hm......now lets see, who has your same schedule?"She looked up at her class and she said, "Oh! Well then I'll just put you in a group. Muskets! Front and Center!"  
  
Harry watched as three girls stood up. One was ridiculously skinny with light brown hair that was now dyed PINK at the tips. The other had curly brown in pigtails and a little plastic crown on her head. The other had black hair that was in a ponytail and her bangs and some of the hair on the back of her head were green-blue. (I just dyed my hair a week ago so I'm putting it in now). They all looked really nice and cheery and Harry couldn't help but wonder why Dunlevy had called them 'Muskets'.  
  
"Can you three show him around the school please since it seems that in each class there is at least one of you in there to help him. You can go now and show him around campus and...mingle a little bit and make friends and stuff ok? Great!" Mrs. Dunlevy said.  
  
The Muskets nodded and they walked out together. Catcalls from Victor followed them out. When they closed the door they could hear Mrs. Dunlevy yelling at him. Harry's face was still red with embarrassment and the moment he stepped out of the classroom he leaned against the wall and buried his face in his hands and tried to stop blushing. He looked up at the three girls and asked,"Is he always like that?"  
  
They all giggled and the curly haired girl said,"You mean Victor right? Yeah he's always like that."  
  
"Oh goody." Harry said rolling his eyes.   
  
"Don't worry he does that to everyone."  
  
"Is he really gay or was he faking it?"  
  
The girl with the black hair narrowed her eyes and said, "Why? You a Homophobe?"   
  
"I never said that. I have nothing against them. I think I may be bi myself." Harry said quickly trying to prove to the girl that he wasn't a homophobe. It was then he realized what he said, "Whoops...probably shouldn't have said that yet."  
  
The black haired eyes brightened and she said, "Your bi??!?! Cool!!"  
  
Harry blinked. The Muskets laughed and walked away. Harry followed them still confused. The tour was awesome! They showed him everything! They showed him the Quad area, the lunch area, and where they hang out (they insisted that he hang out with them). They showed him the gym and the field, where kids were running around the track and an old man was yelling for them to pick up the pace. They showed him the library and they told him which teachers to talk to and which ones to avoid. They showed him the classrooms he was supposed to go to each period and if they were easy or not. Here was his schedule:  
  
Per.1- Dunlevy -Rm.5- HonorsLangArts / reading8  
  
Per. 2- Dunlevy -Rm.5- HonorsSocialStudies8  
  
Per.3- Argend - Rm. 13- 2005Algebra1  
  
Per.4- Cort- Field- P.E.8  
  
Advisement8- Davidson-Rm.1  
  
Lunch8  
  
Per.5- Fuller- Cafeteria- Show Chorus   
  
Per.6- Willis- Rm.15- HonorsScience8  
  
  
  
Harry stared at his schedule, barely realizing that they had put him in the honors program."Honors? I'm not smart."  
  
Katie turned and said,"Well come on! We're in the honors program too and do WE look smart?"   
  
They all put their heads together and said,"deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer"  
  
Harry laughed and thought to himself, "I think I'm going to like this place" as he and the muskets walked back to Mrs. Dunlevy's classroom.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
omg that took a lot longer to get out than I thought _   
  
sorry about the delay, it was supposed to be out a while ago but on Saturday I went to go meet MAGIC JOHNSON!!! and he signed my basketball :D and me and my brother Ivan got to take a picture with him! He was in Irvine so we went to see him and it took all day to get in and then yesterday I had to go to the movie's with a friend and stuff _ so I finally finished this morning and I think it turned out well  
  
I THINK   
  
hope you like it ya'll   
  
I love you all!!  
  
-Eggroll=O) 


	7. Chapter 7 Theories

'*' means that it is in a different language and I will tell you what it means at the end of the chappie ^-^   
  
Chapter 7- Theories   
  
"DRACO! DRACO DRACO DRACO!" Harry yelled as he opened the front door, threw his backpack on the couch, and ran inside looking in each room for the blonde haired Slytherin. Draco stood up from cleaning when Harry burst into his room. Draco dropped his cleaning things as Harry threw himself at Draco, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and his legs around Draco's waist. Draco, on instinct, wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him. Harry was squealing in delight and Draco lost his balance. He stumbled back and fell on his butt and bumped his head on the mattress behind him making him groan in pain. He looked down into the concerned eyes of the Gryffindor. Draco chuckled at the look Harry was giving him and then Harry started to laugh too. They just sat there for a few moments laughing before Harry finally got off of Draco. "Good day?" Draco asked as he held up his hand.   
  
Harry laughed as he took Draco's hand and helped him up. Harry led him to the living room. They sat down and Harry told him about his day. The Muskets, Mrs. Dunlevy, the other teachers, his classes. How he had a 'physical education' class, how he had a dance class called 'chorus'. How Sara B. bought him lunch and how he had a really good snack called 'Hot Cheetos'. How Natalie and Nora made him nibble at the end of a Japanese candy called 'Pocky'.   
  
"Draco! It was the best time I have had in years! I //LOVE// it here! For once people don't adore or hate me because I'm 'the boy who lived'. Not because I defeated Voldemort not because I have this stupid scar! Because I'm //ME//!" Harry said as he hugged Draco as if he had been friends with him for years.   
  
Draco was slightly surprised at the embrace but returned it and said, "Congrats Harry"  
  
They just sat there for a couple of minutes talking when suddenly Harry stood up and said, "I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Starving"  
  
"Wanna have a picnic at the park?"  
  
"Whatever floats your boat."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^*^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Nora! Its me!"  
  
"Eggroll! Hi!"  
  
"Hi! Watcha doing?"  
  
"Reading my Naruto book."  
  
"Again? Gee Kitsune! Give it a rest!"  
  
"What? I like it! Heehee"  
  
"Well, sorry to tear you away from you love but wanna come over?"  
  
"Let me ask my mom....................um yeah."  
  
"Great! We'll pick you up in about 10 minutes ok?"  
  
"Hai!"*  
  
"Okies Ja ne Kitsune-chan"  
  
"Ja ne!" *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Kitsune and Eggroll walked around the park they saw "Jarred" sitting on a big blanket in the middle of the park eating. Nora and Natalie looked at each other, grinned, and ran over to the two boys. When they got there Harry jumped up and went to hug them. "Natalie! Nora! You guys live around here?"  
  
Nora shook her head, "Eggroll does. I live on Simon way near the school."  
  
Natalie nodded, "Yeah I live right here on Foxglove."  
  
"So do I!" Harry said laughing   
  
Natalie and Nora squealed and then Natalie spotted the blonde who was propping himself up on his elbows looking amused at the three. Natalie grinned and said, "Jarred? Can you introduce us to your little friend?"   
  
Harry blinked and turned to look at the blonde still sitting down and said, "Oh!"  
  
Harry grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him up. Draco smiled at the two girls making them blush. "Damien, this is Nora Sepulveda and Natalie Martinez. The friends from school I told you about. Girls, this is Damien Kennedy." Harry said.   
  
"Hello" Draco said   
  
"Hola!" Nat said grinning   
  
"Konbanwa!"* Nora said sweetly.   
  
"How do you two know each other?" asked Natalie "Is he your...//special// friend Jarred?"  
  
Natalie laughed as Harry blushed and said, "Ewwww Eggroll get your mind out of the gutter!"  
  
Draco looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow. Harry grinned and said, "Oh...Nat. She uh...How can I put this.."  
  
"She likes gays. In other words...she's a fag hag." Nora butted in   
  
Draco laughed, finally understanding. "You think me and Jarred are a couple? Fat chance."   
  
Natalie pouted and said,"Oh come on! It could happen!"   
  
Harry blushed and said, "Yeah, I suppose it could...when Severus Snape adopts Harry Potter."  
  
Draco seemed a little surprised that Harry had actually used that statement but Harry and the girls laughed at the joke.   
  
Nat stopped laughing and said, "Oh how I love those books."   
  
Harry smirked and said, "I think you need to bring it down a notch tho Eggroll 'cause I think you love them a little too much."  
  
"And why do you say that?" Nat questioned  
  
"I mean come on! Look at the crazy theories you do on it!"  
  
Nat grinned and said, "I stand by what I said this morning."   
  
"They are SO not the perfect couple!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"They look cute together!." Nora said " I mean, they really complement each other. Draco's pale features and light hair and eyes contrast really good with Harry's dark looks and dark hair and eyes. And vice versa"  
  
"And when did you decide to side with Natalie?! -gasp- How could you Kitsune? Why have you forsaken thy?"  
  
Draco blinked in confusion, "Who is the perfect couple?"  
  
Harry winced and Harry, Nora, and Natalie said together, "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco began to crack up and said, " Oh my God! That is the FUNNIEST thing I have ever heard!"  
  
Nat grumbled and added, "And I'm not the only one! Go to fanfiction.net! Or adultfanfiction.net! Or foreverfandom.net! Or the Potter slash archive! They ALL have stories of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry and Draco just kept laughing and Draco said, "Yeah sure! They'll fall in love. But you'll have to wait until fell freezes over!" Harry and Draco looked at each other and fell into peals of laughter.   
  
Nat fumed and said, "Aw come on! They look CUTE together! I mean look this is my theory. The reason that they are so mean to each other is that they secretly love each other but are too embarrassed and because it would be to dangerous if they dated because 1) Draco's father has too much pride and would not allow Draco to follow his heart and 2) Harry would never let anyone close enough to love him because if he did then Voldemort would somehow use it against him. And Draco would be an easy target because his father is the type of evil bastard that would hand over his own son to the dark lord to stay as Lord Voldemort's right hand side and be in second command when he 'conquers the wizarding world' quote quote  
  
"Also, I think its kinda obvious that Draco has a thing for Harry because he's always teasing him about the littlest things and making a big deal out of it. Because he wants attention from Harry. And Harry takes the bait because well he just can't help it. And I have a load of phrases that help prove my theory but I'm only gonna say two,"  
  
Draco and Harry who were sitting listening to Natalie's speech motionless picked up their jaws and asked hesitantly, "What are they?"  
  
"First one is,'There is a fine line between love and hate. And sometimes you don't know when you've crossed it.' Second is, 'the opposite of love isn't hate. It's indifference. You can love someone and hate him at the same time.'"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hai= Yes   
  
Ja ne= goodbye  
  
Konbanwa = good afternoon!  
  
Woaw...that took me a while _ sorry for the delay. The 'spring break laziness syndrome kicked in. But I have over come it and have chapter 7 out! And I would really like to have more reviews please ;_; I'm only getting a few and I want to know what people think about my story. Thank joo! love you all!   
  
-Eggroll=O) 


	8. Chapter 8 Secret Confessions

I realized that I made a mistake in my last update and said that konbanwa means afternoon. It actually means 'good evening.' I am very sorry to those of you that speak Japanese who caught that. It was very late at night and I was not thinking straight so again I am terribly sorry for the mistake and thank you to those who pointed it out. Also, Many thanks to my biggest fan Hypergurl20022...  
  
'Blah blah' = thinking   
  
Chapter 8- Secret Confessions   
  
Harry was in bed, but he wasn't asleep. Hell no, he was far from it. He was wide awake, thinking about what Natalie had said, "You can love someone and hate him at the same time."  
  
He turned onto his back, put his hands under his pillow and closed his eyes, 'Do I love Draco?' he though,'I can't! I just can't be!...J would know if! fell in love with someone...right?' He sat there tossing and turning for a couple more minutes trying to get comfy, but he just couldn't. So he reached under his bed and pulled out his trunk, opened it, and took out a stuffed animal (it's a surprise =D) and hugged it. Hoping that it would substitute the warmth of Draco he felt last night. He finally gave up and got out of bed, put his glasses on and walked down the hall, his hand blindly feeling around for the doorknob to Draco's room. When he finally found it he wriggled the doorknob and found it locked, so he knocked on the door and waited. The door opened to reveal a tousle- haired Draco who was rubbing his eyes and was shirtless just like the night before. He looked at Harry and chuckled lightly when he saw Harry in his bloomers and spaghetti strap shirt holding a stuffed ferret. Draco yawned and said, "Nice Ferret. Did you get that just to tease me or something?"  
  
Harry shook his head and said, "Sirius gave him to me, at the beginning of fourth year. When Professor Moody (hopefully that is how you spell it, too lazy to check right now) turned you into a ferret I kinda locked him in my trunk so Ron wouldn't see and make fun of me. They, and wolves and dragons are my favorite animals. And just because Moody turned you into one does not mean that I should stop thinking their cute so there! And yes, I liked Dragons before I knew 'Draco' meant 'Dragon'"  
  
Draco chuckled," Well I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to tell me that little bit of information so watcha need? Anything wrong?"  
  
Harry looked at the ground and said, "Well, at first I didn't want to bother you but I couldn't sleep so I took this little guy out to see if he could substitute you, ya know because of the whole ferret incident with moody, but it just isn't the same thing so I was wondering...can I stay with you tonight?" Harry finished, blushing.  
  
Harry looked up when he heard Draco laughing, and saw that the blonde was grinning, "What a relief! I couldn't sleep either. I was thinking about...things. Sure you can come in!."  
  
Harry saw how Draco trailed off after he was about to say what he was thinking about and he now longed to know what the blonde was thinking about that kept him awake. Harry walked inside and smiled at the blonde. He looked around the room and when he spotted the bed, he ran over and jumped on it, making Harry bounce a little. He turned around and Draco began to laugh, "Gee Harry, first the swings now jumping on beds and stuffed animals? What are you going to do next? Sit in a highchair and throw your food everywhere?"  
  
"Lets just say I didn't have a good childhood so I'm making up for it."   
  
"Didn't have a good childhood? What do you mean?" Draco asked confused.   
  
Harry winced visibly and said quickly, "It's not important right now, besides it's like 3 in the morning and I'm pooped."  
  
Draco nodded, assuming that he shouldn't push it. He went to sit next to Harry and waited for the black haired boy to get comfy before laying down next to him. When he laid down Harry hugged his stuffed ferret to him and snuggled up to Draco, put his head on Draco's shoulder and fell asleep. Draco watched as Harry's eyelids closed and he stayed awake longer to just look at Harry. He was hugging his ferret tightly and he had a handful of Draco's pajama pants in his fist. Draco gave Harry a peck on the forehead and finally came to a semi-conclusion to his earlier thoughts, "Maybe I 'do' love you."   
  
And with that last thought, he fell asleep.....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY! I'm sorry that took so long to get out but homework has been a B*tch.  
  
I really would like to say tho, that there IS going to be a plot....there is that little scene in the second chapter where I ah....*cough cough* "find" that little message in the harry potter books. That IS coming back folks, its just taking me a long time to get there..._  
  
By the way, I hope you like this chapter 'cause I enjoyed writing it -^ ^-   
  
Thank you for the reviews!! I love you all!   
  
-Eggroll=O) 


	9. Chapter 9 The Invitation

*Blah blah* = Invitation   
  
Chapter 9- The Invitation   
  
  
  
The next day was Friday, and when Harry got out of the car he heard someone yell, "JARRED!"  
  
Harry looked up and saw Alex running towards him with an orange piece of paper in her hand. Natalie and Katie running behind her. When chika finally got to Harry she threw herself at him and hugged him, "Hey Chika! What's up?"  
  
"I wanted to give you something."  
  
"Wow Jarred, one day and the girls are already hanging over you." said a voice behind them. Draco suddenly appeared behind Harry and put a hand on his shoulder, making the shorter boy jump. "Damien! Hi!" Natalie said grinning.  
  
Draco smiled and said, "Hey Nat."  
  
Chika was looking at 'Damien' with a dreamy look on her face, "W-who are you?"   
  
Draco put on his best smile, took Alex's hand in his and kissed her knuckle, "Damien Kennedy at your service Miss. I came with Jarred."  
  
Chika blushed and said, "You came from England too? Gee! I need to go to England someday, the boys over there are so CUTE!"  
  
Draco chuckled and Harry blushed. Katie cleared her throat and Chika snapped out of her trance. "Oh! Here Jarred!"  
  
Harry opened the paper and it said:  
  
**WELCOME JARRED!!  
  
For your arrival we are having a  
  
'Welcome to America' Shimmy.  
  
Where: Chika's house  
  
When: This Sunday  
  
Time: 2 P.m.- Whenever you want to leave  
  
* Bring any cool movies or games so we can make it even more fun.**   
  
Harry laughed and said, "You can't be serious!"   
  
The Muskets grinned and screamed, "WELCOME TO AMERICA JARRED."   
  
Draco took the invitation form Harry while the black haired boy laughed and thanked the girls. Draco smiled and Chika went up to him and said, "And since you came here with Jarred, you can be our other guest of honor. Welcome to America and Rio del Valle Damien."   
  
Draco nodded and said, "Thanks!"   
  
Natalie came up behind Chika and asked, " Why are you here Damien?"   
  
"Have to protect Jarred. Well....kind of...I'm gonna have to come every other day to make sure he's alright."   
  
Katie then showed up out of nowhere and said in a weird invader zim voice, "Are you ready for the challenge?"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "Challenge?"  
  
"This school is very...odd. Weird things happen here"  
  
"How weird?"  
  
"Weird."   
  
Harry chuckled and said, "Damien. You won't live through this day."  
  
Draco blinked as they heard a bell ring and he followed the girls and Jarred to their first period of the day.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*squeals* Yay!!! next chappie is the chappie that you guys get to see their school day!! Now I warn you....its gonna take me a long time to write this next chapter 'cause its very long. So I'll try to have that out ASAP k? Alright! Review please!! I love you all!   
  
-Eggroll=O)  
  
p.s. sorry this chapter Is so short! Originally chapter 8 and this chapter was one big chapter. But my friends here wanted to read things and they were threatening me....it was scary. So I was forced to cut it in half. LOL 


	10. Chapter 10 Harry's day

at this point in the story it is still October just wanted to say that :)  
  
I'm sorry if you don't like any of the messed up things we do, in general or to people but we only do them because we seriously don't like the person or if they need to learn a lesson wink wink  
  
Chapter 10- Harry's Day   
  
Harry, Draco and the Muskets made their way through the crowded halls of Rio del Valle, heading to Mrs. Dunlevy 's class. When they got there, Draco blinked as he saw the old teacher in her flashy dress. Mrs. Dunlevy was yelling instructions and already telling a boy named Robert to shut up. Harry walked up to Dunlevy, leaving Draco in the doorway. They conversed for a bit and then Dunlevy padded Harry on the back nodding her head. Harry went back to Draco and said, "Alright, your in. You can walk around the classroom as you please, and you may sit down as long as its not occupied."  
  
Draco nodded, "Alright now sit down before your teacher has a cow."  
  
The bell rang signaling that class was now in session and a girl came over the intercom, "Good Morning, this is Student Government President Sarah Samimi speaking. Please stand for the pledge of allegiance. (Everyone stood up), put your right hand over your heart (everyone did) ready...begin..."  
  
After everyone said the pledge they all sat down and a male came on the intercom, "Hey, Chris Coronado Student Government Vice President here with a few words of wisdom. Friends, we all have them right? Some lead you in the right direction, others get in your way. Make the right friends. It leads to the right decisions. Buddha once said,"An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind." With something to think about this is Chris Coronado. Make it a great day or not, the choice is yours."   
  
Then Sarah Samimi came back on, "Drama Club will be selling big stix today after school. They will be 50 cents each."  
  
Chris then came on again, "Art club tomorrow in the cafeteria after school."   
  
Sarah: "No band club this Wednesday and singing Club will be let out early this week because Mrs. Abbe has meetings on both of those days."  
  
Chris:"Library still has discarded books. If you would like to take some please do so at lunch time or after school."  
  
After the announcements Mrs. Dunlevy told them to go get literature books. "Ok!," she said, "Since Halloween is so near I thought that we should read some Edgar Allan Poe. Now take out a piece of paper. RdV heading= name, date, period and take notes while I read to you."   
  
Mrs. Dunlevy began to read and she was using her famous reader's theater dramatic poses and whatever the book said the character was doing she'd do it too. Right at the end she closed the book and said, "Finish it I want your own ending, one page. Don't cheat and look at the book. Due tomorrow."   
  
The bell rang.   
  
Draco was getting ready to leave when Mrs. Dunlevy yelled, "OK! Social Studies books up. Tell-Tale Heart endings due tomorrow when you walk into the door. Jarred when are Tell-Tale heart endings due?"  
  
"Tomorrow" Harry said quietly  
  
"I can't hear you!." Dunlevy said smiling   
  
"TOMORROW MRS. DUNLEVY MA'AM!" Harry said   
  
Katie, Mick and Alex burst out laughing while Natalie giggled to herself. Dunlevy gave him a thumbs up and said, "good! Alright! Go get the Social Studies books what are you waiting for? Nina?," she called to her Student aid who had just walked in, "Could you please pass out the Cornell note papers?"  
  
Harry got up and went to get the books for his row. He passed Draco who whispered to him, "Isn't this 2nd period?"  
  
Harry nodded, "I have Dunlevy for the first two periods of the day."  
  
Draco sighed and said, "Thank you for telling me."  
  
Harry smirked and passed out the books then went back to his seat in front of Alex who was nursing a finger. "What's wrong chika?"  
  
Alex pouted and said, "Katie hurted my fingew. Kiss it!" She said as she thrust her finger in Harry's face. Harry giggled and kissed her finger. Draco raised an eyebrow and Alex began to giggle like mad. The rest of they day went normally (if you don't count Dunlevy's weird gestures and Dramatic speeches with the class bursting out laughing). Then the bell rang. The class cleaned up and Draco stood up and grabbed his things. Harry, The Muskets, Mick, and Maily walked up to him and Harry said, "Well, Language arts and Social Studies is done. Now we go to math, come on."   
  
Draco and Harry sat down on the benches outside room 13, waiting for Mrs. Argend to show up, "So, how do you like the school so far?"  
  
Draco laughed and said, "Interesting. And the Muskets are quiet the characters."  
  
"True dat."  
  
They looked over to where said girls were, Katie was being picked up by Alex and Natalie and she was pretending to be a rocket ship yelling, "I'M GOING TO DO MY JET PACK THINGY!!" Harry giggled and Draco burst out laughing. Harry sighed and put his head on Draco's shoulder, "They may be weird but they are really good friends."  
  
Draco nodded, then put his head on top of Harry's. Natalie turned to them and giggled. She walked closer and said, "How cute."  
  
Harry laughed and snuggled his nose against Draco's neck, who laughed and said, "Stop! That tickles!"   
  
Then a boy came up. He was a short boy with black spiked hair and a flat but chubby face and glasses. He had a huge red sweat jacket and GOD was he the ugliest motherfucker in the world. "Fuck off Salomon." Natalie snarled at the boy.   
  
"No." he said simply and turned to Harry and Draco, "well well well what do we have here? Is our new exchange student a fag?"  
  
Harry didn't say anything just flipped him off. Salomon grinned evilly as he saw Mrs. Argend walking over to open the door, "MRS. ARGEND! MRS. ARGEND! JARRED FLIPPED ME OFF!"  
  
"What?!" Argend said surprised   
  
"He called me a fag!"Harry said trying to defend himself  
  
Argend sighed and said, "You guys...I won't deal with this. But If I see you two do anything to each other you will both have detention."  
  
Both boys nodded, and Argend left to open the door. Salomon smirked and hopped off. Harry stood up and grabbed his backpack, dragging it all they way inside. When they took their seats Mick patted Harry on the back saying, "Good job." Maily gave him a thumbs up. Katie was talking to Alex about it who was laughing. And Nat was smiling at him. Draco was talking to Mrs. Argend. She nodded and Draco walked over and took the seat behind Harry. Harry turned around and asked, "What did you tell Mrs. Argend?"  
  
"Just explaining who I was."  
  
"Mmmmmmhmmmmm" Harry said   
  
Draco grinned  
  
Math went normally and when the bell rang Harry groaned. "What?" Draco had asked. Alex laughed and said, "We have P.E. next."  
  
They said goodbye to Katie (who was going to Technology class) and walked in the direction of the locker rooms. ""What's P.E.?" Draco asked when the girls walked into the girl's locker rooms. Harry and Draco started off in the direction of the boy's, "It's my physical education class. The teacher is awesome. He is so hilarious. But very strict. If we don't follow directions he'll make us do laps."  
  
Harry opened the door to the boy's locker rooms and let Draco walk in, when Draco walked in he gasped. There were boys undressing everywhere. 'A gay man's heaven.' he thought.  
  
Harry giggled at the look on Draco's face, "We have to put on other clothes so we won't get the ones we wear dirty."   
  
Harry walked up to a tall boy with shoulder length wavy brown hair, "Hi Tony!" Harry said cheerfully  
  
"Hi Jarred!" Tony said smiling at Harry.   
  
"How is your day so far?" Harry asked as he turned the little nob on the locker. Draco raised an eyebrow as Jarred and Tony chatted away. Harry opened his locker and took out some horrible gray shirt and black shorts. Harry took off his over shirt, leaving his long-sleeved under shirt and put on the gray shirt. He took of his pants and slid on the black shorts. They walked out and Draco saw that everyone was wearing the exact same thing. (With the occasional black or gray pants or yellow shirts and shorts). Harry said goodbye to Tony and ran to Nora and hugged her. Draco followed, smiling. "Damien!!" Nora squealed and glomped Draco. Draco chuckled and hugged her back. "Hi Nora."   
  
They were all talking then suddenly Harry shivered madly and yelled, "ITS COLD DAMMIT! Why do these shirts have to be so thin?! And I hate these shorts!"  
  
"Maybe you should bring pants tomorrow." Draco said   
  
Harry went over and hugged him and said, "Or I could just snuggle up against you since your warm. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarm. I must be close to you because your so warm and I'm fucking COLD!!"   
  
Draco chuckled and hugged Harry to him, his cheek resting on Harry's hair. Alex gasped," Jarred! Only I can snuggle against you!."  
  
Harry giggled and hugged Draco tighter, sticking his tongue out at Alex. Alex began to fake cry and she hugged Mick and Natalie, pretending to be really hurt. Harry smiled knowingly, pulled away from Draco and held out his arms to Alex. Alex inched away from him and said, "No! Your evil!"   
  
Harry pouted and said, "Chika! That's not nice!"  
  
Alex, imitating Harry, stuck her tongue out at him and took the extra mile and blew a raspberry at him. Harry faked a gasp and said, "Chika! That's hurtful! I don't love you anymore!"   
  
"Nooo!" Alex cried and glomped Harry.   
  
"Yay! I got my sexy fudge cracker back!"   
  
Mick laughed, "That's scary Jarred. You've only been here one day and you're already talking and acting like us."  
  
"Its contagious." Harry said as he kissed the top of Alex's head.  
  
"Can I have a kiss too?" Nora said pouting.   
  
"Yeah Jarred what about us poor souls." Natalie said putting her hands on her hips.   
  
Harry chuckled and kissed them both on the cheek. Draco laughed and said, "Jarred you player."  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Your just jealous because I don't kiss you!"  
  
"That's scary Jarred. I mean you and I have known each other for 7 years and you go and kiss someone you've known for a day!"  
  
Harry smiled and went over and kissed Draco on the cheek. Draco blushed and said, "Jarred? Why did you just kiss me?"  
  
"Isn't that why you were upset?"  
  
Draco sighed. Then an old man walked out of the boy's locker room. He was around his 50s or 60s but he looked older than it, he was super tall and had graying hair and sunglasses. He was wearing an orange shirt that said, "Old as dirt." and shorts that read "free insults" on the butt. He blew a whistle and everyone began to walk towards the basketball courts near the field and track, everyone kinda noticed that there was a new sign that said, "No dogs on campus" near the gate. The girls and Harry were talking, Alex was clinging to Harry and Draco was walking in the back observing everything. The old man was standing, waiting for everyone to get ready. "Ok!!! Get on your numbers!!" he yelled.  
  
Everyone scrambled to get on a number while Draco walked up to the man and asked, "Are you Mr. Cort."  
  
"Are you new?," he replied jokingly, "Or are you my wife in disguise 'cause only new kids and her call me 'Mr.'"   
  
Draco laughed, "You can say I'm new, well not really a student but I'm going to be here every other day. I came with Jarred Taylor. I'm supposed to protect him."  
  
Cort laughed and said loudly, "So! Jarred needs a BODYGUARD."   
  
Harry, who was chatting with Natalie, turned and said, "That's not funny Cort!"   
  
"Jarred why did they even allow you to come here! I mean they put up that sign saying you weren't allowed on campus for a reason!"   
  
"Don't talk Cort I mean maybe they put it that sign up to have a reason to fire you!"  
  
Everyone ooooooooooooooooooooooed. Draco gasped and covered his mouth looking to see what Cort would do. "Well at least I'm not the one with fleas Jarred."  
  
"I don't have fleas!" Harry said scratching his hair.  
  
"How would you know Jarred? Have you even touched your hair since you were born? Can you say 'comb'?"  
  
"Can you say 'retirement'?" Harry replied  
  
"Can you say 'run day'?"  
  
"Ok I'm done!" Harry said quickly  
  
Draco chuckled as Cort said, "Thought so, alright! Fifty jumping jacks! Ready? Begin!"  
  
Everyone started jumping and they were yelling together, "ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE!..........FORTY-EIGHT! FORTY-NINE! FIFTY!"  
  
"Ok! Stretching!"  
  
They all bent over and tried to touch their toes. Draco was talking to Cort the whole time and realized that Cort was really funny!, "This is a good way to make fun of Jarred. Just watch how he runs and does all of the stuff we do. It's so funny."  
  
Draco laughed and said, "Hey! If it will be ok I can race Jarred."  
  
Cort chuckled as he yelled for the class to do 10 burpies. "Sure! What's the prize?"  
  
"How about if Jarred wins then he gets no P.E. but still an A for the day. If I win then he has to do another lap, no walking in less than 2 minuets andP.E."  
  
"Oh your cruel. Very cruel. But I like it. I like it a lot." Cort said grinning.  
  
Draco smirked and watched as Cort announced the competition, "Ok this is what we are going to do today! Noone Is going to do the lap!, " Everyone cheered, "Except Jarred."   
  
"Nooo! Why?!" Harry cried.   
  
"Because Jarred and Damien are going to have a race. If Jarred wins, he gets an A for today and gets to do no P.E. but! A verybig butt.... If Damien wins Jarred has to run another lap on the track in under 2 minutes andP.E."  
  
Everyone laughed and Harry booed. "Alright people lets see who wins."  
  
They all walked over to the track, everyone talking excitedly. Natalie, Alex, Nora, Mick, and Maily were all encouraging Harry and Draco was in the back smirking. Draco and Harry took their places on the track, everyone watching tensely."Draco I'm going to kill you if I have to run 2 laps." Harry whispered as they both got ready to start running.   
  
"Then don't loose." Draco said grinning.   
  
When Cort blew the whistle, they both ran as fast as they could. "GO JARRED!!" maily was yelling. "Jarred! Jarred! Jarred!" Nora, Alex, and Natalie were chanting and Mick was screaming, "COME ON!!"   
  
Everyone else seemed to want Damien to win. A few 20 feet from the finish line, Harry tripped on a rock, making him slow down a little. Which caused Draco to cross the finish line first. Draco stopped running and he turned back, sliding on the sand of the track. He turned to see Harry pouting at him. Draco laughed and went to hug him. "Ok Jarred,"Cort said, "Do another one. In under 2 minutes or you do another one and no walking or you'll do another one."   
  
Harry pouted and took off. 1 minute and 45 seconds later Harry collapsed in Draco's arms, panting from his second lap around the track. When Cort congratulated him and then went to take care of his Football Unit. Mrs. Railey yelled, "Softball! Run to the field in 10! 9!..."  
  
Harry moaned and said,"Noooooooooooo."   
  
Draco laughed and said, "If you get there on time I'll buy you a present after school."  
  
"Ok!" Harry said happily as he began to run to the Softball field as fast as he could. When Draco got there Harry was leaning on Nora who was hugging him as Natalie ran his hands over his back. When he saw Draco he walked over and said,"Pick me up, I'm tired."  
  
Draco picked him up fireman style and Harry covered his face in Draco's hair. "You smell like vanilla." Harry said.   
  
Draco chuckled and hugged Harry to him. "Ok! Team one in the field!" Railey said when she got there.   
  
Harry groaned and Natalie said, "Let's go Jarred."   
  
Nora and Alex went with the other team and Natalie and Harry, with Draco tagging along, went to get their gloves and went to the field. (Maily and Mick had Basketball). Harry and Natalie were talking to two girls. One had a really ugly orange-red dyed hair, a chubby face and red cheeks with so much make up she looked like a whore. The other was a sweet looking short girl with black hair and she was wearing a smile. "Damien. This is Kathy (the redhead) and Carolina (the black haired girl)."   
  
"Hi."Kathy said   
  
"Hello." Carolina said shaking Draco's hand.   
  
"Hey Natalie, Jarred. Guess what?" said Kathy  
  
"O'Leary wears a thong." said Nat and Harry together. Draco stared, wondering how in the world they knew that piece of information.   
  
Carolina saw that Draco was lost and said, "There is this boy named Dominick O'Leary and he's the biggest loser in the world. He thinks that because his dad is a teacher here is better than everyone else. He runs really weird and he always has a wedgie and we make fun of him 'cause it's fun. Then we started to joke around and say he wears a thong and that the reason that the boys make fun of him is because they "claim" he walks into the wrong locker room."   
  
Harry, Natalie and Kathy started cracking up. They all went silent as a boy with big messy brown hair, crocked glasses and a duck face walked up near them. Harry smirked and said, "Well well well, who do we have here?"   
  
Natalie grinned evilly and said loudly, "Wedgie decided to waddle up for another verbal beating I see."   
  
Kathy snorted and said, "Weeedgie. Wedgie? Hey Wedgie! Answer us! Wedgie Wedgie Wedgie Wedgie."   
  
Natalie's face was red from laughing. Harry was almost falling down and had to put his hands on his knees to keep from falling down. Carolina covered her face and was giggling in her hands and Draco was smirking as he watched the supposed goody goody gryffindor actually make fun of someone. P.E. went smoothly after that with more teasing to O'Leary and Harry and Alex hitting a home run. After the gang had to run to the lockers so they could get dressed quickly and not be late (poor Harry), they waited by the gate for the bell to ring. When it did, the gang headed to their advisements since it was advisement for the eight graders and lunch for the sevies. (No offence to any 7th graders out there). Draco and Harry were talking about how disgusting O'Leary looked when Nora suddenly hugged Harry saying, "I feel for you, good luck."  
  
"Gee, who knew Mr. Perv swung both ways." Harry responded laughing.   
  
"Bye. Don't bend down in front of him. Don't let him hover over you, and if he touches your ass or any other body part you slap him ok?" Natalie said.   
  
Harry laughed as they heard a girl scream Jarred's name. They all turned to see Katie waving for Harry to hurry up. "Ok bye guys."   
  
"Bye!" they all said as they walked off to their respected classrooms.   
  
Harry, Draco and Katie then headed off towards Mr. Davidson's class...the school pervert. Let me explain, He is this super old guy who looks at girls and tries to grab them. He got fired a couple of years ago for looking down this girl's shirt but they hired him back 'cause they needed an 8th grade science teacher. He has all the pretty coughsluttycough girls sit in the front and all the ones he considers ugly (and some of them are really nice looking) and the guys sit in the back, and surprisingly he put Harry in front with Katie!(not saying that Katie is slutty ...neither is Harry...) He's super weird too, if he sees you step on the grass in front of his classroom he'll run out and scream, "CAN'T YOU HEAR THE GRASS SCREAMING?!"   
  
So, all in all, he's a perverted freak and noone likes him. Not even his fellow teachers :) (Here's hoping he doesn't read this and get me into trouble ...) Anyway! Advisement went normally with Davidson sitting on his pedestal eyeballing all the girls (and Harry) in the front row yadda yadda same old same old. You know what? I wanna stop talking about Davidson so I'm just fast forward a little...  
  
...The bell rang...  
  
Harry, Draco, and Katie practically ran out of the classroom, "Phew." Harry said as he leaned against the wall. Katie laughed and Draco smirked."Guys!" Someone yelled.   
  
They turned and saw Nora, Natalie, Amanda, Sara B., a girl with crap brown hair (she told me to say that) that was in a ponytail. Light eyes and a big red jacket with a tiger on it saying, "eeny -meeny minney mo", and two boys. Both had black hair and brown eyes but the first had dark skin and the other had deathly pale skin. The girl seemed nice enough, even the dark one seemed cheerful, but the pale boy had a look on his face that said, "Don't fuck with me."  
  
"Hello Jordan." Katie and Harry said to the pale boy rather coldly.  
  
"Shut the fuck up." he said emotionless.   
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. Jordan walked away and Harry whispered, "Asshole."  
  
Natalie looked at Draco and said, " Damien this is Andrew (the dark skinned boy) and this is Tara (the girl), " Draco Andrew and Tara said hi to each other. Then Natalie pointed to the retreating figure and said, "and that! Would be Jordan. Lets just say...he's the Draco Malfoy of RdV."  
  
Harry gasped and looked at Draco who was blushing and had a weird look on his face. "I'm sorry. That was mean. Draco's a JOY compared to Jordan-o" Natalie said laughing.   
  
Everyone laughed except Harry and Draco who still had their mouths wide open. "Lets go to lunch troops!!" Nora suddenly said.   
  
Harry, still a little nervous about the Draco Malfoy comment, said, "Nora? When are you going to stop talking with your tummy?"  
  
Sara laughed loudly and said a little too loud, "When she stops eating!"  
  
Amanda giggled and said, "Well? Are we going?"  
  
"Yeah people! I'm starving!" Tara said  
  
Natalie thrust her fist in the air and said, "Let's go girls!"  
  
Draco snorted and Harry said, "Hey!"  
  
Natalie coughed and said, "Er...and Jarred and Damien!"  
  
They both smiled and they began to walk to the quad area. Nat, Sara and Tara were talking about fanfiction that Natalie and Sara were writing, while Tara commented on them (Tara is both mine and Sara's beta...well kinda. She gives us the oks on good stories and the dump on the bad ones.) Nora and Amanda were talking about anime and since Katie and Andrew don't like either they let Draco and Harry be alone and led the group, making stupid jokes on the way. Harry and Draco watched them all from behind, "Sorry that NatNat said that Dray."  
  
"It's ok." Draco replied, "It's not her fault. She doesn't know. Besides, now I know what a total asshole I am."  
  
"Were" Harry corrected him, "But still..."  
  
"Honestly Harry, don't worry about it." Draco said smiling  
  
When they got to lunch Draco gasped. It was war!   
  
Kids were screaming with laughter, chasing each other, girls playing clapping games, boys being nasty and some couples macking. Most people who weren't being crazy were in little groups either sitting at tables or standing in little circles in different places. Alex, Mick, Maily and a short boy were in a group next to a tree talking. The boy had gelled black hair, a good natured face, and dark skin and was wearing some tapped up glasses that didn't have any lenses. He was eating hot cheetos and was laughing at something Katie had just said. "Hi Gabey." Harry said to the boy  
  
"Hey Jarrey." Gabey said laughing  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh! Damien, this is Gabriel. Gabey for short. Gabey this is Damien."  
  
Gabey grinned and said politely, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Thisis the boy that Katie is going out with!"  
  
Gabey laughed, "It's not really a big deal Jarred."   
  
Harry put his hands on his hips and said, "Well it's a big deal for me! However I think it should be best if we discuss this after I get some..."Gabey held out his bag of hot cheetos and Harry yelled, "FOOD!!"   
  
Harry grabbed some and said thank you to Gabey before going to his backpack, grabbing his muggle money, and dragging Draco to get food. "Ok Dray what do you want?" Harry asked as they got in line.   
  
"Uhhhh...." Draco said slightly confused.   
  
Harry sighed, "Ok I'll pick for you ok? If you don't like it I'll scarf it down for you and we'll get you a cookie."  
  
Draco laughed. They got hot fries for Harry and Salsa doritos for Draco 'cause that's all he would try. Draco was leaning against a tree near the snack bar nibbling on his chips as Harry ran around with The Muskets and Gabey. Everyone was laughing and laughing as Katie and Harry were picked up and dropped onto the ground over and over again. Sara was jumping up and down roaring with laughter and screaming really loud just to annoy the teachers. Nora, Amanda, Tara (who wasn't really paying attention 'cause she was reading a fanfic) and an Asian boy named Chris were cracking up at random shit. (I'm too lazy to give a description of Chris, I'll do it later.)While Andrew and Jordan were torturing people and making asses out of themselves. Mick and Maily were being 'cool' and were talking about stuff to the side. Draco laughed as Harry, The Muskets, and Gabey began to skip around singing:  
  
Your big dog doesn't wanna chew a –small bone!  
  
Anymore than he wants to play a –Trombone!   
  
In fact if he could use a - telly phone   
  
He'd call up and order this big Jumbone!   
  
It's a really big really big big bone and that's why they call it   
  
JUMBONE!!   
  
Harry walked over to Draco panting, "I'm tired" he said.   
  
"Yeah, I'd be surprised if you weren't" Draco said grinning.   
  
"Lunch was never like this at home!" Harry said laughing.   
  
Then the bell rang. "Ok Damien! Off to 5th period!"  
  
"What do you have?" Draco asked   
  
Alex jumped in front of them, startling the two boys, and said, "CHORUS CLASS!"  
  
Maily and Mick come up and say, "Damien! You get to see what a good dancer Jarred is!"  
  
"Dance?" Draco said grinning  
  
Harry, Alex, Maily, and Mick all got into a line and said, "Dance class!"   
  
Then they began to do a little routine. When they stopped Draco clapped his hands and said, "Nice."  
  
"Pssssht. You betterthink its nice." Mick said playfully, laughing.   
  
Draco laughed as he followed the girls and Harry into the cafeteria (chorus practices in the cafeteria and hardly ever practices in their classroom.) While Natalie went to T.A. class (teacher assistant) and Katie, and Gabey went to P.E. and the rest went to who knows where! (Actually I do know where they all go but it'll take too long to list them all and I want to post this already!!! )   
  
"Ok guys get into your places!" Mrs. Fuller (the Chorus teacher) said.   
  
Draco sat in the corner of the cafeteria and watched them perform various songs which included fighter by Christina , Mambo 5, a really stupid rendition of the 'frosty the snowman' song and many more. From what Draco could tell Maily and Harry were the only ones that looked really happy when they danced. They didn't care that some of the songs were stupid or embarrassing while everyone else just did what they had to.   
  
After Chorus Harry leaned on Draco all the way to the last period of the day, Science. Mrs. Willis was at the door greeting everyone. "Hey Jarred! How was your second day of school?"  
  
"Pretty good Mrs. Willis. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this school."  
  
"Well that's good. And who's this?" Mrs. Willis asked as she motioned to Draco.   
  
"Oh! Mrs. Willis this is Damien. Damien? This is my science teacher Mrs. Willis."  
  
"Hello Damien." Mrs. Willis said smiling.  
  
"Good afternoon Ma'am." Draco said, smiling sweetly  
  
"He's here to make sure I'm ok and that I don't get hurt and all them good stuff." Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
Draco jabbed Harry's ribs and Harry squealed, "Ow!"  
  
Willis chuckled and said, "Odd protection. Your hitting him!"   
  
Draco snickered and said, "Yup!"  
  
When everyone was in the classroom and the bell rang Mrs. Willis said to get into their groups. Harry's group was Mick, Victor, and a boy named 'Angel'. Who had short black hair and small brown eyes. He was very....dark...like not dark 'skinned' but very....weird and mysterious...he always talks about how Satan will one day posses the Muskets. But we know he loves us =D. Well...at least he likes Natalie and Alex...Katie kinda scares him...and he says Harry annoys him but everyone knows that Angel's just being Angel, but I can't really say anything bad about Angel 'cause he's my buddy smiles   
  
Harry's face was red from laughing and Angel said, "O-oh a-a-are you going to EXPLODE Jarred? 'C-c-c-c-cause you look a little red."   
  
Mick began to crack up with Harry and Angel said, "So Jarred?? I-i-i-is your head gonna explode?"  
  
Victor laughed and said seductively, "Are you sure your talking about the right head Angel? Maybe the one that red isn't the one that's going to explode. Or are they BOTH red, is that it Jarred? Your getting hard 'cause I'm sexy?"  
  
Harry looked at Mick and they both began to crack up. "You know Jarred i could help you with that." Victor said grinning as he put a hand on Harry's thigh.  
  
Draco's jaw dropped. Harry looked down at Victor's hand on his thigh and looked up and said calmly, "Victor, get your nasty ass hand AWAY from my precious."  
  
The three in his group burst out laughing. Victor licked his lips, trying to look seductive and puckered his lips at Harry and saying, "Hey Jarred, Your sexy."  
  
"Didn't you tell me that this morning too?"   
  
"Yeah but after that people make a face at me and i get hard. And..." he grabbed his crotch, "... i don't have a hard-on so that means you didn't make that face i like so much."  
  
Harry looked at him. Victor then smiled and quickly gave him a brief kiss on the lips. Harry spluttered and screeched, "OH MY GOD! VICTOR KISSED ME!"  
  
The class burst out laughing and Mrs. Willis yelled, "VICTOR!"   
  
"What?! It's Jarred's fault for being so sexy." Victor said laughing.   
  
Mrs. Willis shook her head and said, "Victor sit down and do your work!"  
  
Harry smacked Victor as he sat down. Everyone settled down and did their project, leaving Draco sitting there totally red and trying to get that image out of his head.  
  
Five minutes to the bell, the Muskets, Mick, and Maily packed up and left. Harry raised an eyebrow, Draco looked out the door and shrugged to Harry signaling that he didn't see where they went. When the dismissal bell rang they said goodbye to Mrs. Willis and left to find the girls. "They didn't do that yesterday." Harry said to Draco.   
  
They walked around for a bit and finally Draco got fed up and said, "I give up!" just as they heard someone yell, " BOG STIX FOR SALE! ONLY 50 CENTS!! Jarred! Damien! Over here!"  
  
They both turned and saw Natalie and Nora a girl with blonde hair and silver eyes. She had socks on her hands and cat ears on her head. She had orange braces and a huge orange sweater. The three of them were selling big stix. "Hey guys!" Jarred said to the three of them.  
  
The blonde girl yelled, "Jarred!" and went to glomp him. Then turned to Draco and yelled, "I don't know who you are but I'm gonna hug ya!"  
  
Draco looked down at the blonde girl who was hugging him and looked at Harry. Harry giggled and said, "Moomoo this is Damien. Damien this is Courtney but we all call her moomoo."  
  
Both blondes went, "Ohhhhhh"  
  
Moomoo looked up at Draco and said dreamily, "You know what? You remind me of Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry burst out laughing as Draco smirked and patted Moomoo on the head saying, "You know you remind me of Luna Lovegood."  
  
"Oh yes! I'm luna!" Moomoo said happily.   
  
"Ok! To business! Why did you suddenly leave class Nat?"   
  
"Oh we had Drama Club" she said as she handed a big stick to a girl.   
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and asked, "Drama?"  
  
"Yeah. It's an after school club. Every Friday we leave 5 minutes to dismissal and we sell big stix for 50 cents and then we stay until 3: 30 doing plays and...Drama...stuff..." Nat said   
  
"It's fun!" Nora said cheerfully  
  
"Yeah! We get early dismissal!"Moomoo said smiling, "Sometimes we even have all day practices and all day presentations for the school. Right now were working on these comedies. One of them is No ages like the Dark ages, Then were doing a little skit from A Midsummer's Night dream, and a Katie original 'Disasterella.'"  
  
Natalie suddenly got an idea, "Jarred! Join Drama! It's so much fun and we need a prince to play in disasterella!"  
  
Harry backed away as the three girls began to beg him. "Oh i don't know. What do you think Damien?" he said.   
  
"Hmm...I say go for it." He said smiling.   
  
Harry smiled and said, "Alright! I'll try it."   
  
The three girls yelled, "YAY!!!!"  
  
Nora then said, "Now we have another 8th grader to kick out the sevvies!" (Once again, no offence to any 7th graders out there reading)  
  
Moomoo looked at her and said, "Hey!"  
  
"Except for you Moomoo"  
  
Harry laughed and asked, "What do i need to do to sign up?"  
  
"Well Damien you're Jarred's guardian right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well then all you have to do Damien is sign saying Jarred can join and your done."  
  
"That's it?" Draco said   
  
"That's it." They all said together.  
  
"So i can start today?" Harry said eagerly.   
  
"Sure!" Natalie said grinning.   
  
When they finished their boxes of big stix they dragged Harry and Draco to Mrs. Dunlevy's classroom (because she is the teacher in charge of Drama).   
  
"Mrs. Dunlevy!" Natalie said as they walked into the classroom, noone had finished their boxes yet so only Mrs. Dunlevy was at the door handing out Big stix. "Yes sweetie?" Mrs. Dunlevy asked.   
  
"Jarred wants to Join Drama, and since Damien is his guardian he can sign for him right now."  
  
"Oh goooood!! Nora sweetie could you get the permission slips?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
When Draco signed the permission slip Dunlevy put it in the Drama Club folder and said, "Welcome to Drama Club Jarred!"  
  
OMG THAT WAS EXHAUSTING! OO   
  
that took me so long to write! OMG! 14 pages!! :O   
  
that is amazing! People!! Don't forget to review!! Please please please please please!!?!?  
  
I love you all!!! mwuah! i hope you guys like this 'cause i put lots 'o love into it!  
  
-Eggroll =O) 


	11. Chapter 11 Instant Messages

Ok first of all i just wanted to say that this story isHarry/Draco but Victor wanted a part in the story so i just made him perv on Harry the whole time LOL. Also, this is the chapter where the "plot thickens" so that'll make some people happy :)   
  
Second of all, Victor wanted me to say that if anyone wants a date with him then send a naked picture of yourself to www.HornyasHellnymphomaniac.perv   
  
Heehee ..........now! Onto the story!!  
  
Chapter 11- Instant Messages   
  
In the car home from Drama Club Harry and Draco were laughing. "Oh my god. This school is so much fun."   
  
"Yeah it is, but how in the world are you going to survive Harry?"  
  
"I honestly have no idea. But you know what? I'm going to really miss this school when we go back to Hogwarts." Harry said sighing.   
  
"Yeah, It's really fun here. And those Salsa doritos are really GOOD!" Draco said smacking his lips.   
  
"Noooooo shut up your making me hungry!" Harry groaned.   
  
"Oh i think i still have some. Check your backpack, i think i shoved them in there during chorus."   
  
"Oh Yay!" Harry turned in his seat and gabbed his backpack from the backseat. He rummaged through it until he found a crushed bag of salsa doritos at the bottom. He pulled them out and yelled, "FOOD!"   
  
Draco chuckled as Harry threw his backpack in the backseat again. Draco blinked when he heard a ripping sound. Something in Harry's backpack had broken.   
  
"Ew, that didn't sound too good." Draco said.   
  
"Who cares?! I got food! It was probably just my binder anyway." He said, tipping the bag of doritos, letting the chips fall into his mouth.   
  
He bobbed his head from side to side as he chewed. He swallowed and said, "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm goooooooooooooooood."   
  
"Aw Harry! Now I'm getting hungry!" Draco pouted.   
  
Harry grinned, "Ok, how about this. Since you gave me your chips. When we get home, I'll make your favorite dish. As a present."  
  
Draco looked at Harry, "Really?"  
  
"Really really."  
  
"Yay!" Draco cheered,"Hey, that reminds me."  
  
Draco pulled over in front of a nice looking store with stuffed animals in the front. "Stay here." Draco said to Harry.   
  
"Careful Dray. Muggle world is very different."  
  
Draco nodded and closed the door. Harry watched him walk in. Harry had been sitting there for 15 minutes until Draco came out of the store with a bag in his hand. He got into the car and handed the bag to Harry. "What's this?" Harry asked suspiciously.   
  
"If i remember correctly, i promised you a present at P.E." Draco said grinning.   
  
Harry gasped,"Draco you didn't!"  
  
"Look inside."  
  
Harry opened the bag and took out a stuffed animal...a dragon. Harry gasped and he hugged the dragon to his chest. "Oh Draco! I love it!"  
  
"Now your ferret has a friend."  
  
Harry smiled, he leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek,"Thank you!"  
  
Draco smiled, blushing slightly, he turned on the car and drove home...  
  
When Harry walked into the house Draco followed him in and closed the door behind him. Harry kissed the top of his new dragon's head and set him down gently and ran to the kitchen to put on a apron. "Ok Dray what's your favorite dish?"  
  
"Just make those things you made yesterday."  
  
"Oh, you mean the recipe Natalie gave me? You liked them? They were only an experiment."  
  
"Right now they are my favorite."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Ok! One batch of Tortas de Papa!"   
  
"I'm going to the loo. I'll be right back to keep you company."  
  
Harry nodded. Harry turned and got some potatoes when Draco left the kitchen. Harry stood up and looked around suddenly...he felt something....not good. A presence. An Aura. He shrugged it off and began to peel potatoes for the dish. "Harry...."  
  
Harry suddenly felt very cold and goose pimples began to form on the back of his neck and arms. He gulped and turned to see who called him...he saw noone. He strained his ears, trying to see if Draco was calling him...nothing.   
  
"Harry..."  
  
Harry shook his head, trying to form a plan in his head to stop the voice. "Harry?"  
  
'There! Now's my chance.' Harry thought, he gripped the knife in his hand tight and swung backwards. Harry gasped as Draco grabbed Harry's wrist quickly, with the knife only inches from his face. "Draco!" Harry gasped.   
  
"What happened Harry?" Draco said, his eyebrows furrowed.   
  
Harry dropped the knife, which landed on the floor with a loud clatter, and fell to his knees. His eyes unfocused. Draco knelt down and said, "Harry? Harry say something."  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's shoulders, trying to haul the boy up. "I...almost....i almost hurt you." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Draco asked.   
  
"Because....when you were gone...i kept hearing voices....they were calling me......"  
  
Natalie was on the computer chatting with people and reading stories on fanfiction.net when she saw that 'Oeshi' sign on. 'Oh Yay Brendan is on!' She thought. Brendan is Natalie's boyfriend from Canada believe it or not. He's a super sweet guy with a big brown Afro and glasses.  
  
Eggroll =O): BISHIE!  
  
Eggroll =O): Glomps  
  
Oeshi: NATTY!  
  
Oeshi: Glomps back   
  
Eggroll =O): Hi! How was your day?  
  
Oeshi: tolerable. I did the most random thing today. I stuck a ruler in my hair and accidentally ran into a prep! She got pissed at me and started saying the most idiotic things so i made her look stupid and she didn't even notice.   
  
Eggroll =O): How the hell did you do that?  
  
Oeshi: she didn't know what half of the things i said meant. Heehee  
  
Eggroll =O): sweeeeeeeeeeet  
  
Oeshi: Yup   
  
When the phone rang Natalie looked up.   
  
Eggroll =O): BRB love the phone is ringing.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Natalie!"  
  
"Damien?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Something was wrong. She could feel it, something happened. Damien sounded worried, frantic, and scared. Something was definitely wrong...  
  
"Damien. Damien just calm down."  
  
" I don't know what to do! This has never happened to me before!"   
  
" Damien calm the fuck down. Now tell me. What happened?"  
  
"Can you come over? I need your help.."  
  
"With?"  
  
"It's Jarred."   
  
"......I'll be over in a bit. Don't move."  
  
"Where in the world do you bloody think I'm going?!?!?!!?!"  
  
"Calm down Damien! I'll be over in like 2 seconds. Bye." Natalie said as she hung up.   
  
She walked back to the computer and saw that someone had instant messaged her. The person had no name and the minimized window was blinking. Natalie maximized the window and in bold red letters it said, "The blood of the Dragon shall spill."  
  
When Natalie read it the letters began to immediately began to drip...just as blood would. Natalie's stomach lurched...she was having a bad feeling. When Natalie has bad feelings her stomach lurches and she can't breathe, then something weird happens. It's never good. It usually means trouble. With trembling fingers Natalie typed, "Who are you?"  
  
The person just repeated the same thing and before Natalie could type anything else...the person's window disappeared.   
  
Natalie gasped, not able to believe what just happened. She quickly maximized Brendan's window and said:  
  
Eggroll =O): Luv? I have to go help a friend for a bit.   
  
Oeshi: Aw poop!  
  
Oeshi: Ok then....  
  
Eggroll =O): I'll be back later. hugs and kisses love joo.   
  
Oeshi: hugs and kisses luv ya too! Ja!   
  
Eggroll =O): Ja ne  
  
Natalie signed off and stared at the screen. This was the second time something weird like that has happened to Natalie. First the weird message in the book, now insane stalker people instant messaging her. What did the guy say? The blood of the Dragon shall spill? Hm, the book was telling her to help them. Now this one is telling her something else...it was like a warning. Help who? Who was this Dragon? Was the dragon the one who needed help? Natalie sighed and put on her shoes. "MOM!! I'm going to Jarred's house! I'll be back later!!"  
  
"Ok! Be careful!"  
  
"I WILL!" Natalie said, running out the door.   
  
Yay! I got this chappie out so now Chika will stop threatening me Oo.   
  
Oh by the way, that email thing was a joke...you know? Haha?   
  
(crickets sound in the audience)  
  
Katie and Alex: YOU SUCK!  
  
Oh you guys have no sense of humor!!!   
  
Ok then thank you for all those who reviewed and i await more!! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Now, oh Katieeeeeeeee.....Aaaaaalex gets out knife Come here my little snizzlecrackers.....  
  
Katie and Alex: EEP! run away! (runs away)   
  
Yay - love you all!   
  
-Eggroll =O) 


	12. Chapter 12 The Blood of the Dragon shall...

WOOHOO! I'm on the second notebook i have written for this! Hope you like it....i have a little creepy part at the end (cackles evilly)   
  
Chapter 12- The Blood of the Dragon shall spill  
  
Natalie walked as fast as she could to Harry and Draco's house. Hopefully, she remembered the address from that day in the park. She hopped up the steps and rang the doorbell. Draco appeared, white faced and shaking. "Natalie, thank god!"  
  
"What happened Damien?!" Natalie asked   
  
Draco led her inside and to Harry's room, where he lay, breathing hard. He was tossing his head and whimpering. Natalie could see him Shivering and sweating and when she got close and touched his forehead he cried out. Natalie turned to Draco."What happened to him?"  
  
"Well,"Draco started, he was shaking and looked like he had trouble talking, "When we got home he went to go make something to eat and i left to go to the bathroom. When i came back his back was turned to me and he was shaking. When i got closer and said his name he swung his knife backwards, almost slicing my face! Then he just kind of dropped the knife and collapsed. I helped him on his feet and asked him what was wrong and he told me...he told me he heard voices calling him...before he passed out."  
  
Natalie was about to say something but stopped. She was having a bad feeling again. She then saw a small dragon on Harry's pillow with a medallion around its neck. "What's with the Dragon?" Natalie asked.   
  
" I got it for him before we got home."   
  
Natalie stared at it. 'The blood of the dragon shall spill'  
  
'Why today dammit?' Natalie thought, "Why did he have to buy it today? Something is going to happen...and it has something to do with that dragon..."Natalie! Natalie woohoo!" Draco said waving his hand in front of her face.   
  
Natalie snapped out of her trance and walked over to Harry, Harry was squirming by now. "No! Leave me alone! I didn't mean to!" he started screaming.   
  
Natalie placed a hand on his shoulder and the other on his forehead. "He has a fever. Damien, can you get me a bowl of ice water and a cloth?"   
  
"Of course." Draco answered.   
  
When he left Natalie picked up her hand from his forehead and saw that her hand had something on it, "Make up?"  
  
Natalie stared. There was a small dark line that had appeared on Harry's forehead. She backed away and bumped into the night stand. She turned around when she heard something fall and bent down to pick it up. "Glasses?"   
  
She raised an eyebrow and put the glasses back. That is when Draco came in."Here you go."   
  
"Thanks"   
  
Natalie soaked the cloth in the water and placed it on Harry's forehead. They spent about 2 hours trying to find ways to help him calm down. They had tried giving him medicine for the fever, they have tried waking him up from the bad dreams and many more things. Natalie at the moment was holding his hand and wincing when Harry squeezed her hand too hard. Draco was getting very worried, "Nothing is working!" he said frantically.   
  
Natalie looked at Draco, then grabbed his arm. "Um..Nat? What are you doing?"  
  
"We've done everything right? We've given him medicine, we've brought down his fever, now all we need to do is stop his nightmares. He needs to be comforted. He won't be comfortable with me because he's only known me for a couple of days. You on the other hand have known him for years."  
  
Draco hesitated, "Ok i have a confession to make. We weren't exactly the best of friends until now."  
  
Natalie blinked, "Who cares?! He still has known you longer! Now GET!"  
  
Draco winced, but nodded. He went over and picked Harry up and put him on his lap, with Harry's head on Draco's shoulder. Draco hugged Harry to him and began to rock him. "Sh, I'm here. It's ok, it's ok. I'm here" Draco whispered in Harry's ear.   
  
Harry immediately began to calm down and his screams and whimpering stopped. Natalie smiled as Harry opened his eyes. Damien sighed in relief as bright green eyes looked up at Draco and then at Natalie, "What happened?"  
  
"Long story." Draco said laughing, "I'm just glad that you are ok."   
  
Harry smiled, got off of Draco's lap and stretched. "Well!" Harry said, "I'm hungry!"   
  
Draco laughed and Natalie said, "Well then, i guess i better leave so you two can eat."   
  
"Wanna stay and eat here? You are welcome to." Harry said to Natalie.  
  
"I don't want to be a burden." She replied.   
  
"Nonsense! Come on! Stay! Har -er...Jarred is making toras de popa."  
  
Harry cracked up and Natalie stared at him. "Damien, It's Tortas de Papa."   
  
"Oh whatever!" Draco said flushing.   
  
"Um..."Natalie thought for a moment and said, "Can in help?"  
  
"Sure! I could always use extra hands." Harry said.  
  
Nat smiled, "Where is the phone so i can call my mom?"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Harry grabbed the phone and handed it to Natalie. Natalie dialed the number, "Mom?...yeah...I'm fine...sorry i didn't call....they invited me to eat...6:30?.......ok...i will.....thank you mom.....bye...She said i have to be home by 6:30."  
  
Harry checked the clock, "Oh we have plenty of time! It's only 4:50!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Natalie's POV-sort of...I'm going to refer to them as "Damien and Jarred"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Natalie, Damien, and Jarred were eating tortas de papa and Mexican rice (courtesy of Natalie), when they heard a big crash in Jarred's room. The trio looked up and looked at each other. Damien stood up and Jarred and Natalie walked behind him. They quietly and slowly walked to Jarred's room. Natalie was, for some reason, having a hard time breathing...and that only happened when she was having a bad feeling. Oh god, that dragon, where did that Dragon go? Damien pushed open the door. Natalie screamed, and Jarred gasped and covered his mouth. Damien's eyes went wide and he whispered, "Oh...god..."  
  
_'The blood of the dragon shall spill...'   
_  
There, on the floor was the stuffed dragon, but it was ripped in half, and it had an eye and a leg missing, one of the wings was snapped and on the medallion, was a name scratched into it.   
  
_'The blood of the dragon shall spill...'_  
  
It was like someone carved the name into it but scratched it out, and it was covered in blood. Wait...blood? Yes, it was blood...but from where?  
  
_'The blood of the dragon shall spill...'  
_  
The name...what was the name? Damien leaned forward and wiped the blood, he screamed and fell backwards. "Damien? Damien what's wrong?" Natalie said frantically.   
  
The name...  
  
_'The blood of the dragon shall spill...'  
_  
Blood began to drip from Damien's hairline as the head of the dragon on the floor began to soak the carpet with blood. He reached up and wiped the blood from his forehead and stared at it.   
  
_'The blood of the dragon shall spill...'  
_  
The name...  
  
_ 'The blood of the dragon shall spill...'  
_  
The name was 'Draco'  
  
_ 'The blood of the dragon shall spill..._'  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sorry this took so long to get out but my graduation is on Thursday and it has been really crazy and all. This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends Alex (or Chika) because without her you guys would still be trying to get me to get chapter 10 out. She has been pushing me and pushing me telling me every day to update. So i want you all to email her and drop her a quick thank you her email is alextheegreathotmail.com   
  
Please give me reviews because if i don't start getting more reviews I'm afraid i might have to cut this story. So if you want more chapters. Review!   
  
I love you all!   
  
-Eggroll =O)   
  
p.s. please tell me you guys got the part where Draco begins to bleed and so does the dragon? Tell me if you did so i can explain at the beginning of chapter 13 if you didn't. 


	13. AN Blast from the Past!

Hello everyone, it's been quite a while since I have logged on and updated my stories. And okay I have to admit, all the reviews and people who have added me as their favorite have guilt tripped me into finishing what I started all those years ago : P  
So congrats! Haha, I have come out of my hole in the ground and I will revise Blood War, give it a new name probably, make it WAY better, and hopefully delete the more embarrassing stories off of this account - -;;;

Let me say I do feel incredibly honored to have such a fan base, it's exciting to see so many people taking a liking to stories I wrote almost four YEARS ago when I had little sense of grammar or anything OO to be truthful, re-reading my old work makes me cringe a little. So I hope you all enjoy the revisions I am going to make and thank you for being patient with me for so many years.

-Sir Dizzy "Eggroll" Death

So expect some updates very soon!!


End file.
